


汉澈荣三批

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Summary: 终于动手搞了自己的前三推好爽————csc在我笔下难得做瓜也不容易荣双/性/人预警作者变态预警也许有孕期后续【？





	汉澈荣三批

权顺荣睡的迷迷糊糊的突然感觉到温热的嘴唇在自己脸上胡乱的亲来亲去，他迷茫的睁开双眼，透过酒店床头昏暗的台灯看到尹净汉放大的俊脸，看到他睁开了眼睛哥哥勾了勾嘴角继续埋下头，双手捧着他的脸色情的吻着他。先舔舔他饱满的唇峰，又用舌尖一点一点舔过嘴唇的边缘将因为干燥而支棱起来的嘴皮舔的服服帖帖，用牙齿轻轻吮吸着上嘴唇，舌头顺势钻进唇瓣之间的缝隙，一颗一颗舔过弟弟小巧的牙齿，弟弟已经顺从的张开了齿列伸出了柔软的小舌头和自己的纠缠在一起，他用了力去汲取权顺荣口腔里的点点津液直到身下的弟弟小脸都泛了红软软的小手也攀上了自己的脖颈才依依不舍的放开。  
“顺荣不乖哦，睡前吃糖可是要坏牙的！”“我没有吃……”权顺荣还没清醒就被按着亲了一通然后又被污蔑睡前吃糖委屈的嘴都撅起来了，谁知道这个恶劣的哥哥不但要用舌头舔自己还要用牙齿咬自己的唇瓣，“小荣肯定说谎了，不然小荣尝起来怎么这么甜？”什么啊这个哥，权顺荣又嫌弃又控制不住的嘴角上扬，偷笑的表情被尹净汉捕捉到又底下头来勾着他的小舌头亲。  
正亲的入迷，权顺荣又被脚下突然传来的触感吓得小腿反射性的踢起了被子，露出了崔胜澈趴在床边用手撑着脸认认真真的看着自己的模样，“胜澈哥你——你怎么也——”受惊的小仓鼠吓得话也说不完整，看见崔胜澈伸手握住了自己的脚踝蜷到自己身前整个人也顺势上了床趴在了自己的旁边，权顺荣觉得自己可以和今天晚上的睡眠说拜拜了。

尹净汉和崔胜澈两个人一个人从头一个人从脚趾开始几乎要把权顺荣全身上下亲个遍，崔胜澈含住他被水洗的白净中透着粉嫩的脚趾的时候权顺荣差点一脚给哥哥踢到床下面去，但是哥哥强硬的按住他的小腿一定要一颗一颗脚趾的舔吻过去，还故意轻轻摩挲着脚趾间的嫩肉，权顺荣从来没想过脚上还可以这么敏感，等崔胜澈慢慢的吮吻完十颗脚趾权顺荣早已经软成了一滩春水。当然这样的结果也少不了在权顺荣上半身作恶的尹净汉的成果，他不知道从哪里搞来一只羽毛笔，弟弟深色的睡衣扣子被慢慢解开露出白皙的胸膛，轻巧的羽毛笔从脖颈轻轻的拂过带来似有似无的触感，在敏感的乳头多停留一会儿打着圈的在乳晕上徘徊，没两下就勾起了权顺荣湿软的呻吟，又一路向下拨开睡衣，把睡裤将将扯到勃起的阴茎上方，轻盈的扫过腹股沟给权顺荣留下一连串的战栗。这时候崔胜澈也顺着小腿舔吻到了膝窝，睡裤紧紧地绷在大腿上让权顺荣难受的在床铺上蹭来蹭去，想摆脱这最后一层束缚。尹净汉终于如他所愿从身后托起了他，崔胜澈干净利落的扯下了他的睡裤和内裤，露出已经硬挺的翘起来的阴茎。崔胜澈继续沿着膝窝往上舔到了大腿根，一路留下的殷红的痕迹让权顺荣看起来更加诱人，他抬起弟弟的大腿，尹净汉顺手接过从背后整个搂住，让权顺荣下半身整个对着崔胜澈张开，湿黏的吻混着若有若无的啃咬刺着权顺荣的感官。  
他难耐的挺起胯部想引起崔胜澈的注意，想让哥哥抚慰他唯一没有得到抚摸和亲吻的地方，但崔胜澈就是执着的在他的大腿吮吻着一点儿想要满足他的样子都没有。“哥--胜澈哥--”他拖着腔软软的叫着崔胜澈的名字，大腿收紧想把崔胜澈的头夹在大腿间，却又被身后尹净汉强行掰开，“净汉哥，不要折磨小荣了……”他侧过头去亲尹净汉的下颌线，却又被狡猾的尹净汉扭过头来逮着嘴唇就是一顿蹂躏。“呀！”一直埋头苦干的崔胜澈终于受不了了，“尹净汉你亲够了没有！我还没顾上好好亲顺荣呢！”他起身松松的罩在权顺荣身上把他的嘴唇从尹净汉嘴里解救出来，接着贴上自己干燥的唇瓣，权顺荣的嘴唇已经被亲的泛红，在崔胜澈带有怨念的吸吮下更是殷红的透着水光。崔胜澈终于亲够了跪坐在两个人的腿间，伸手揉乱了权顺荣身下的毛发，拨开不算浓密的耻毛将权顺荣的秘密暴露在了空气之中。

权顺荣羞涩的别过头不愿意看到自己赤裸裸的暴露在外的下半身，却被尹净汉拉着手探下去去摸，顺着挺翘的性器下去是两瓣柔软的肉唇，用手指轻轻拨开露出肉粉色的紧致小口。因为两个哥哥不懈的挑逗那里已经泛起了水意，粘稠的液体顺着小口溢出来堆积在这个幽深的孔隙里，还有一部分沿着会阴流下去沾湿的身后的另外一个穴口。“顺荣好漂亮”尹净汉把着权顺荣的手在黏腻的小口间摸了一通，又把沾染了淫液的手指放到嘴里舔的干干净净，崔胜澈也忍不住去亲吻着那个因为情动而略微张开的小口，舌头轻轻一抿就有泊泊的液体流了出来，手指上沾满了透明的液体探到小穴的入口处，紧闭的花瓣被均匀的涂上滑腻的液体后被轻柔的打开，两个哥哥的两根手指一前一后的开拓着权顺荣的身体，让他整个人都舒服的瘫软在尹净汉的怀里一句完整的话也说不出来，只会哼哼唧唧的低声叫着哥哥的名字喊着好舒服想让哥哥进来。

先进去的是尹净汉，他灼热的阴茎已经抵在权顺荣身后好久了，权顺荣简单帮他套弄了两下就靠在哥哥怀里一点一点的用后穴吞食进了哥哥的阳具，被填满的感觉让权顺荣满足的低吟出声，没有任何阻碍的肉体与粘膜的直接相连让权顺荣似乎都能感觉到哥哥的硬挺上跳动的血管，他向后撑在床上抬起腰臀坐在尹净汉身上起起伏伏，每一次坐下都把尹净汉吃的更深，身上都出了薄薄的一层汗才将整根阴茎整根没入。权顺荣的双腿被几乎掰开成平角，崔胜澈的龟头在被淫液沾湿的穴口滑动了几下缓缓埋进了另外一个紧致的穴口，甫一插进去肥厚的穴肉就紧紧地缠绕着勃发的性器，前后都被打开整个人都被入侵的刺激感让权顺荣搅紧了两根性器，三个人同时发出了深深的叹息，看适应的差不多了就缓缓的动了起来，上翘的阴茎轻而易举的找到了敏感点，浅浅的戳刺都能舒服的全身发抖。

姿势的被动让尹净汉没有又办法整根的抽出又全根的插入，龟头就顶在权顺荣的腺体上小幅度的抽插碾磨着，身前的崔胜澈又掐着他的腿根大开大合的撞击，每一次都对着穴心的软肉狠狠的顶过去带来电光火石般的快感，两根阴茎隔着薄薄的肉壁摩擦的快感让权顺荣的阴茎颤颤巍巍的竖在小腹前，刚想去抚摸一下双手就被崔胜澈缚住举到脑袋顶，尹净汉喘着粗气惩罚性的掐了他翘起的乳头一把，“不可以哦，顺荣不乖”。“哥哥想把顺荣肏射，顺荣知道的吧？”崔胜澈也顺势埋下头去啃噬那两个挺翘的红樱，一边舔还顺荣一边模糊的说着荤话，“我们顺荣很厉害的呢……不但不被摸就可以被肏射，前面的小孔还可以潮喷呢……真是个宝贝……”

被言语刺激着权顺荣感觉自己的敏感点都要被摩擦的着起火来，他被反复操弄敏感点的快感从身体内部发散到身体的每一个角落，连脚趾都爽到蜷缩起来脚背也紧紧绷起，崔胜澈知道他快要到了，身下更加快速的冲着那个疯狂的吸着自己阴茎的地方狠狠的顶了便两下抽了出来，龟头在一片狼藉的穴口摩擦着，手指也不停的扣弄着阴蒂直到一股温热的液体从孔隙中喷射出来将身下的床单都打湿了一片，权顺荣被尹净汉搂在怀里在高潮的余韵又中战栗着，还没缓过神来崔胜澈又操着利刃顶开抽搐的穴肉又大开大合的操弄了一阵才终于低吼着射在里面。“小荣给哥哥生个宝宝好不？”  
权顺荣被翻了个身趴在了崔胜澈身上，已经吃饱喝足的崔胜澈满足的抱着全身发软的权顺荣又是亲又是摸的，让权顺荣根本顾不上去管身后的尹净汉在做些什么，“我们顺荣，想让哥哥肏哪个洞呀？”尹净汉叼着权顺荣红的滴血的耳垂，饱胀的阴茎在穴口默默蹭蹭就是不进去，被一次高潮彻底激发的性欲的权顺荣就像个难以满足的娃娃塌下腰翘起臀部央求着尹净汉进来，“唔……想要哥哥进来……哪个洞都、都可以……”他扭过头来眼睛亮亮的盯着尹净汉看，伸出的舌头在几乎被吻肿的嘴唇上打着圈，怎么会有这样能将清纯和性感完美结合的小孩呢，尹净汉不再犹豫，扶着性器插进了红润的后穴，“哥哥看小荣前面的洞已经被胜澈里满足了呢……那就让哥哥看看小荣多久能被哥哥肏射，好吗？”说完便不再多废话，三浅一深的用力顶弄着权顺荣的前列腺，被顶的重了权顺荣颤抖着往前爬想逃离又被从后面拉住胳膊拽回来操的更深，身前的崔胜澈又拿起了被遗忘在旁边的羽毛笔，星星点点的刺激着敏感的冠状沟，羽毛被龟头渗出的体液打湿成一缕一缕的，被浅浅的插在龟头的小口里抽插，前列腺被充分开发和操弄累积的快感很快便让权顺荣缴械投降，浓浓的精液洒在崔胜澈的腹肌上又被权顺荣伸着小舌头颤抖着一点一点舔掉，“净汉哥……呜呜、我不行了……”已经射出来的阴茎虽然已经得到了满足，但尹净汉丝毫不打算停止的戳弄让异样的感觉向权顺荣袭来，“我、呜呜呜……胜澈哥救救我……我想尿尿……”权顺荣整个人都快瘫软在崔胜澈怀里，“净汉哥……饶了小荣吧---”弟弟哭的梨花带雨的模样让向来恶劣的尹净汉也心软了，他终于饶过了权顺荣的后穴，在已经被肏到殷红的另一个穴口狠狠地抽插了几个回合也射了出来。“让我看看，小荣是先怀上我的孩子呢，还是先怀上胜澈的孩子呢？”


End file.
